molemans_epic_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
V
V''' battled Big Brother alongside Sting as the latter's second supporter, following Judge Dredd and preceding Mustapha Mond, in Sting Vs. Big Brother. He was voiced by WrightOnTarget. Information on the Rapper '''V is the titular antihero of the graphic novel V for Vendetta by Alan Moore and its film adaptation, where he was played by Hugo Weaving. He is a heroic terrorist and freedom fighter opposing the white supremacist regime known as "Norsefire" in a dystopian future England, and was given superhuman abilities from cruel experiments in a Norsefire concentration camp of which he was the only survivor and escapee. He advocates and seeks to create an idealistically anarchistic society, and wears a mask in the image of real historical (and decidedly less heroic) terrorist Guy Fawkes, which has since inspired the same image to be used in real-life protests by the internet activist group Anonymous. V's true face and name are never revealed in the story, as they are deemed to be irrelevant next to the powerful inspirational symbol he has become, and indeed even though he dies at the end, the revolution he has started succeeds and the Norsefire-controlled central parliament building is exploded to the tune of Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture. Lyrics Verse 1: Well, your wretched rump's in for a twist of Fate crueler than Susan's if you plan to so much as leave here alive, For if you think your room holds the scariest contents, you've yet to see what came from Room Number Five: Vocal Warrior poet in cloak and with dagger, this valor in every man spits it with eloquence; Unlike my name and despite your denials, once I let the truth free, you'll find it quite relevant! Verily Weaving vociferous verse, vanquishing every vestige of this vile villain; Like all good ideas, consider me bulletproof! Can't vaporize this; let me do the killing. Your actions to Winston created a monster: one I duly dealt with, and you're next in line, For in terms of regimes being afraid of their people, just call me the bogeyman; it's vengeance time! A symbol Moore vivacious than any mere man; gave my all to the end of the end of Norsefire, And even in death, still I'd triumph to tunes of Tchaikovsky: went out with a bang, like Norse fire! The image I vindicate's that of a vicious Guy, but I don't give a Fawkes if you'd complain, For who's right and wrong here makes my film look ambiguous; anyone voting for you is insane! As the Fifth of November is always remembered, your violent downfall shan't soon be forgot, And I'll make Oceania the Land of Do-as-You-Please, or at the very least, Think-What-You-Want! Though I do not forgive, know you will be forgotten: abolishing you like you would the orgasm; It's midnight for each of your ministries, and in contrast to their titles, that's hardly sarcasm! Verse 2: Ah, by Jove, of that schtick I shall never get tired! Verse 3: Of course not; I set half those bombs up just for fun! Trivia *He is the third character whose primary name is a single letter, after L Lawliet and Q. However, he is the only one whose one-letter name is the only one he goes by, in contrast to L's surname and Q's guise as Discord, making him the shortest-named character in the series. Category:Characters